Turnabout Obsession
by vermilion aura
Summary: While investigating the murder of a famous actress, Miles Edgeworth is asked to protect a young singer being trailed by an obsessed stalker. He is shocked to discover that the singer is Amber Brooks, his ex-girlfriend from his younger days. Past sparks reignite as he puts himself in harm's way to catch her stalker. EdgeworthxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I am in absolute shock that I am posting my the first chapter of my first official chapter project. Though life has put me through the ringer in the two years I've worked on this project, I'm just happy to have finally completed a project in my lifetime. I didn't make this story too long due to the fact that I didn't want it dragging and having too many chapters in the process. I've seen my share of those stories in the past, and I didn't want to fall into that category. This story was inspired by the Criminal Minds episode _Somebody's Watching_ (Season 1, Episode 18) and based around the theme of that episode.

This is my first project, and I hope you guys enjoy it! The story takes place after the events of Trials and Tribulations and before the events of Ace Attorney Investigations.

* * *

 _Chapter One: Murder_

[February 12, 4:11 PM, Café Vela]

The chill of the winter air tore through her body, sending a shiver down her delicate spine. She placed her hands on her cup of tea, the warmth of the cup warding the cold off her fingers and shooting through her arms. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Amber picked up her fork and sampled another taste of her half-eaten chicken fettuccine. The sauce flooded her mouth, the combined flavors of mushrooms and parmesan riding her tongue.

"How's your food, Amber?"

The voice of her best friend, Katie Lowell snapped her out of her daze.

"It's excellent. Thanks for taking me here, Kate," she replied with a smile.

"You're welcome. I figured I should take you here, especially considering the good news that we just heard."

Amber couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered the news she heard from her manager twenty minutes prior to coming here. Her latest single had been number one on the charts for the past week, prompting her to want to release her upcoming album sooner than anticipated. In addition, the accompanying music video was scheduled to be released soon, either tomorrow or within the next few days.

As she stared at Katie, her smile widened. She looked gorgeous with her spiral auburn curls, green eyes and peachy complexion. Combined with her outgoing and understanding personality, she was the best friend to turn to.

"Hey, isn't that Amber Brooks?"

Whispers of conversation broke out from the other people in the café, causing her to smile to herself and Katie to smile at her.

"Seems like you've got company," Katie said, gesturing in the direction behind Amber.

The young singer turned around in her seat and noticed a few children and teenagers approaching her.

"Can we get an autograph and a picture, Miss Amber?"

Her smile widened. "Of course."

She hopped off her chair and began signing multiple different autograph books, writing messages alongside them and taking pictures. She also received hugs, praise and high hopes regarding her upcoming album, and once she was done, they returned to their spots throughout the cafe.

"I'm sure you've seen how much of an impact you've made since you made your debut, right?" Katie asked.

She nodded. "In a sense."

"Since you made your debut with your first album, you became number one and you're considered the most successful female artist in the music industry. You inspire a lot of your fans through your songs and give them something good to hold on to whenever they feel down in the dumps or trapped in a terrible situation. Your ability to put positivity into people is just incredible."

Amber chuckled. "It's been my dream to inspire people since I was a small child. With singing the best talent I've come to acquire, I figured music would be the best way to inspire people, and thanks to all the hard work I've gone through, I've finally fulfilled my dream."

Katie nodded. "You've also got your modeling career to add to your success. Your fashion senses have attracted a lot of attention. Not to mention you intimidate the photographers with your stunning beauty."

"I'm giving what I want the fans to see: a confident woman who refuses to take crap from anyone."

"I definitely do see the confidence," Katie said with a chuckle.

"Let's continue this at the theater. I think there's a special Steel Samurai show going on sometime tonight."

Katie nodded as she downed the last of her coffee. "Sounds like a plan."

[February 12, 5:33 PM, Wright & Co. Law Offices]

Another long day was about near its end, which meant the closing of another case and exposing the real culprit for defense attorney Phoenix Wright. He sat at his desk finishing up the remaining paperwork, ready to go home and turn in for the night after working nonstop throughout the day.

Meanwhile, on the couch, Maya and Pearl had the television turned on, tuned in to the channel known for all the celebrity stories. After watching a few reruns of the Steel Samurai, it was time to see something new.

" _In recent news, Amber Brooks' latest single, Eyes Wide Open has stayed number one for the past week. There is a large hype among fans for its accompanying music video and upcoming album, Eclipse, both of which are scheduled to be released very soon."_

The two spirit mediums squealed in delight, causing Phoenix to glance up from his paperwork at the television. Beside the announcer was a picture of the singer in question, and his throat went dry when he saw her picture.

Amber was a striking woman. She had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, and hazel eyes that pierced into the souls of everyone around her. Her skin was flawless and the color of milk, as if she had never been exposed to the sun, and her hourglass curves were emphasized by the dress she wore.

Maya took notice of Phoenix's reaction. "Hey Nick, are you familiar with Amber Brooks?"

Her question snapped him out of his daze. "I've heard her name a few times on both the television and the radio, but I never heard any of her songs," he replied.

Both Maya and Pearl's jaws dropped in shock.

"How have you not heard of her, especially considering she's been popular for the past two years?" Maya asked.

Phoenix just shrugged and shook his head in response. With a sigh, Maya took a deep breath.

"I'll explain it all. Amber rose to stardom two years ago with her debut album, _Just the Beginning_ right after graduating from Julliard. She added to her success and career when she started modeling, and released her second album, _Strive to Fruition_ a year later.

"She continued her modeling career and appeared as a guest vocalist with other artists, and is now proceeding to release her third album, _Eclipse_. There's a lot of hype for _Eclipse_ , as it reflects a darker tone in comparison to the upbeat tone of her previous albums, but based on her latest single, _Eyes Wide Open_ , fans are looking forward to this switch in direction."

Phoenix was surprised. "Maya, you're a diehard fan."

"What can I say? I love Amber's work."

"Due to Amber's success and rise to stardom in the two years since she's debuted, she's being dubbed as the sex symbol of this generation."

Pearl tilted her head to the side. "What does that mean, Mystic Maya?"

Maya and Phoenix exchanged anxious looks before Maya takes a deep breath and looks at the young spirit medium.

"Well, Pearly, Amber is being recognized for being gorgeous. Her beauty has attracted a lot of attention."

"Hmm...okay," Pearl said with a smile and a nod. "Mystic Maya, we should get Amber's new album once it's released!"

Maya smiled. "Agreed. We also need to keep a lookout for the premiere of the music video."

 _They're both diehard fans,_ Phoenix thought as he watched them exchange excitement.

"Nick, we should close up the office. It's another day tomorrow," Maya suggested.

Phoenix nodded and glanced at his desk. _I could finish up the paperwork in the morning._

[February 12, 7:56 PM, Brooks Mansion]

Amber unlocked the door and went inside with Katie following behind her. Once she turned on the light, two identical Siberian Husky dogs came running to her in excitement.

"Well, Sierra and Nadia are happy to see you," Katie said with a chuckle.

Amber smiled as she gave them both attention. "I don't get to spend a lot of time with them, but it's always nice whenever I do."

They made their way over to the living room, sitting down on the sofa with Sierra and Nadia jumping on the sofa and sitting beside Amber.

"That Steel Samurai show was excellent," Katie stated. "It's good to see that it's still going, despite the murder cases that revolved around it a couple years ago."

"Agreed," Amber said with a nod. "It's making a comeback with this traveling show plan they're doing. Now, the whole world can experience the Steel Samurai up close.

"Anyways, how's things been going for you at your job, Kate?"

"Despite having to deal with long days, things have been going well. It's still taking me some time to get used to, but I love helping people finding their beauty preferences. This job is my path to a promising future."

Amber nodded. "I will admit that the products your company recommends are amazing. I couldn't use anything else until you introduced me to them due to having sensitive skin."

"It's good to know they're working out for you, and your skin looks a lot more better and radiant when you're not wearing any makeup."

"Yes. I have seen a difference in a matter of weeks."

"Not to mention your recommendation has sales shooting through the roof."

"Good to know I could be of some assistance for sales," Amber said with a smile.

Katie looked at the watch adorning her wrist. "I better get going. I don't have too early of a day at work tomorrow, but I must be refreshed and energized. Also, you have to be fresh for the upcoming photo shoots you have to do the next couple days."

Amber nodded. "Okay. You have a good day tomorrow, and if you can, stop by the studio. Maybe we can have lunch together with Trent."

"Ah. I tell you, that man has a sassy mouth and sense of humor."

"That he does." Amber chuckled.

"I'll see you later, Amber."

With those words, Katie stood up from the sofa and made her exit through the front door. Amber watched as she left, petting Sierra and Nadia in the process.

"Okay, girls. I think it's time we turned in too."

She then got up off the sofa and made her way upstairs with the two dogs following behind her.

[February 12, 8:47 PM, Miller House]

She was sitting on the sofa with the book lamp on, making highlights to her assigned role in the script she was given. It was one of the main roles in the project, and to be given such a role was a huge honor and a huge soar to her reputation. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Jessa studied over her lines as she highlighted them. Though shooting wouldn't start until next week, she could use this time to memorize all the lines in her role.

Her cell phone rang, and she looked to see she was receiving a call from her manager, Jaden. She then picked up the phone and answered the call. "Jaden?"

"Hi Jessa," replied a familiar, masculine voice from the other line. "I got a photo shoot planned to promote both the project and some upcoming fashion designs. It could really boost the hype."

"That would be nice. We can set a date later in the week."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

With those words, she ended the call and stood up from the sofa, stretching her arms up to the ceiling and ready to turn in for the night. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the front of the house, and made her way outside to investigate. She didn't take so much as a single step out the doorway when she is suddenly struck on the head, and found herself staring at a mysterious figure hiding under a hood. Her vision slowly blurs as the assailant raises their arm and proceeds to beat her face in until she dies.

Right then and there, the assailant pulled out a picture of Amber and scratches her face in, fury rushing through their veins.

 _It will only be a matter of time before I finally have my revenge against you, Amber Brooks._

* * *

 **End Notes:** And that's the first chapter. I would like to know your feedback, and if you all like it and I get enough people saying so, I will post the next chapter in a day or so. Check back!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Seems like I have people following the story and adding it to their Favorites and I had a review to boot in the few days since posting the first chapter. So, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Shock_

[February 13, 8:01 AM, Brooks Mansion]

Amber stretched her arms to the ceiling after putting together some yogurt parfait with fruit and oats; a healthy meal to get through the photo shoot scheduled for later in the morning. With a cup of warm tea, she took her bowl of breakfast to the living room. Sierra and Nadia were laying in the vast doorway connecting the dining room to the living room, enjoying a couple treats she had given to each of them. Once she was comfortable, she reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned on the television, a breaking news flash coming on screen.

" _The celebrity world faces a terrible shock and loss today. Actress and model Jessa Miller, twenty-six, was beaten and bludgeoned to death in her own home late last night. The crime has been classified as a homicide and an investigation is currently underway."_

Amber nearly choked on her breakfast, shock running throughout her veins. _Jessa is dead? Unbelievable. What the hell is going on here?_

Her cell phone rang, and she looked to see that it was her manager.

"Trent?"

"Hey, love," replied a masculine voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm guessing you just saw the news?"

"I did."

"Please be careful when coming into the photo studio. The killer could be anyone, and I don't want that happening to you."

A slight smile formed on Amber's face. "I'll take precautions, good sir. Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can hold my own. I'll see you at the studio."

"Still, be careful, okay? See you at the studio."

She ended the call and proceeded to finish her breakfast.

 _Let's hope these necessary precautions will keep me safe until this lunatic is caught._

[February 13, 9:34 AM, Wright & Co. Law Offices]

Phoenix sat at his desk with a cup of coffee, ready to pick up where he left off in his paperwork. Maya and Pearl sat on the couch and turned on the television, eager to find out more information regarding Amber's music video and latest album. The first thing they saw when the television came on was a breaking news flash.

" _Twenty-six year old actress and model Jessa Miller was found dead in her home earlier this morning. Based on the brutality done to the victim, the police have classified this as a homicide."_

Shocked looks formed on the faces of the spirit mediums, and Pearl tugged on Mystic Maya's clothing.

"Mystic Maya, will that happen to Amber too?"

Maya looked down at her. "I hope not, Pearly."

The phone on the desk rang, and Phoenix answered it. "Phoenix Wright speaking."

"Hey, pal! It's Gumshoe."

The defense attorney chuckled at the familiar voice of the clumsy detective. "What's going on?"

"Well, "I'm sure you've already seen it on the news. The death of Jessa Miller."

Phoenix glanced at the story airing on the television. "I saw it."

"Do you think you could lend us a hand and investigate? We could use some additional help, especially considering most of the other officers are trying to keep away the press and the paparazzi. They're out of control now that this murder has gone viral."

"Sure thing, Detective. We'll be right there. See you in a few."

He ended the call and stood up from his chair, straightening out his suit.

"Are we going somewhere, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, Pearls. We're heading to the crime scene."

[February 13, 9:45 AM, Edgeworth Mansion]

At last, he finished folding up the last few pieces of clothing to pack for his trip overseas. After aiding in a case and helping his childhood friend in the process, Miles Edgeworth was ready to go back abroad and continue his studies. He was still somewhat shaken up over trying to figure himself out, and he hoped some more time abroad would help clear his mind and put him at ease of his insecurities.

His cell phone rang, and when he looked to see who it was from, he was surprised to see that it was Gumshoe.

"Hello? Edgeworth speaking."

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! It's Gumshoe."

A slight hint of irritation began to course through his veins. "What is it, Detective?"

"We're in the process of investigating another murder. Do you think you could give us a hand at the crime scene?"

The prosecutor let out a small sigh. "Is it serious?"

"It's another celebrity homicide, sir, and it's a big one. Hold on a second. Ms. von Karma wants to talk to you."

He could hear the detective handing the phone to the woman he called his sister.

"Miles Edgeworth, come on down here," replied a familiar, stern, feminine voice. "Things are already out of hand, considering the victim in this case is a well-known celebrity and the story of her murder has already hit the press. The police have their hands tied trying to keep the paparazzi under control."

"What? You can't strike them all down with your whip, Franziska?" he asked with a chuckle.

She laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. Just get down here as soon as possible."

With those words, she ended the call on her end, causing him to look at his phone with another sigh.

 _Guess my overseas trip will have to wait until this case is solved._

[February 13, 10:23 AM, Miller House]

When Edgeworth got out of his car, he was greeted to a scene of chaos as he took notice of the police attempting to keep the paparazzi at bay of the crime scene. It was just like what Franziska told him; the scene was out of control, and the fact that most of the police officers were tied to keeping them out of the scene was hindering the investigation into the murder.

Behind the crime scene tape surrounding the perimeter of the yard, he saw Franziska and Gumshoe chatting with Phoenix, Maya and Pearl, and made his way over to join them.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska stated with a small smile.

A giddy look formed on Pearl's face. "Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Yes! It's good to see you again!" Maya said with an energetic smile.

Gumshoe patted the prosecutor's shoulder. "Great to see you, sir!"

"As nice as it is to have the group back together, we better get down to the business at hand," Phoenix stated, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Edgeworth nodded. "Agreed. What do we know?"

"The victim is Jessa Miller, a famous actress and model," Gumshoe replied. "She was brutally beaten to death by a blunt object; struck multiple times in the head until her skull was fractured."

"Who found her body?" Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe gestured in the direction behind the young defense attorney towards a man talking to a couple officers. "Jaden Michaels, her manager. He went to check on her when she didn't return his phone calls in regards to a photo shoot."

A police officer approached the group, breaking their discussion round. "Detective Gumshoe, forensics have finished combing the scene. You're clear to investigate."

"Maya, Pearls and I can talk to Jaden," Phoenix suggested. "You guys can go on ahead and investigate the scene."

Once the defense attorney and spirit mediums parted ways with the group, the others made their way inside Jessa's house to reenact the scenario that occurred.

"Did she have a security camera?" Edgeworth asked, taking notice of a small camera installed in the corner above the doorway.

"We checked the footage on her laptop," Gumshoe replied. "The camera caught someone hiding under a hood knocking Jessa out with a blunt object."

Franziska examined the outline that was drawn around the body. "So, the killer makes a sound of some sort, which would catch her attention, and when she opens the door to investigate," she turned around, looking at Edgeworth standing in the doorway, "he makes his move."

"Once she's down on the floor," Edgeworth slowly walked towards the outline, "he pins her down, and then proceeds to bludgeon her to death until she dies."

"There's been two other cases that came up in the past month," Gumshoe pointed out. "Like Jessa, they were both bludgeoned to death. The first victim was Kiley Prescott, and the second was Naomi Rollins. Both women were models, but neither of them were as famous as Jessa."

"Based on that information, we may have a disturbed serial killer on the loose here," Franziska stated.

Edgeworth glanced at the paparazzi through the window and shook his head. "They're already dubbing Jessa's murder the biggest celebrity homicide in history, and it only means one thing."

Franziska swung her trusty whip at him, striking him. "What does it mean, Miles Edgeworth?"

"The world will be watching," he replied.

The three of them went outside, reuniting with Phoenix, Maya and Pearl.

"What did you find out?" Edgeworth asked.

"Jaden spoke to Jessa on the phone last night just minutes before she was killed," Phoenix replied. "They talked about a photo shoot for a project she was starring in, and she was supposed to be in this morning to discuss scheduling."

Edgeworth nodded. "We better dig deeper into the previous crimes and then put the pieces together at the precinct."

[February 13, 1:04 PM, Stylish Portraiture, Dressing Room 3]

Amber was sitting in a director's chair as a makeup person dolled her up, her face and neck pampered in foundation and powder. She had spent the last couple hours in different outfits and doing different poses for pictures to promote her new album, and it was time to refresh and recharge for another round.

As she was allowing herself to relax, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open, revealing a familiar face with a huge grin on his face accompanied with short pale hair and brown eyes. He wore typical business attire, and he held a couple grocery bags.

"Good afternoon, good sir Trent," she greeted with a smile. "Is that food I see?"

"Yes it is, my lady," he replied as he set the bags down on the table. "Caesar salad with fruit on the side."

Her smile widened. Though Trent had been her manager for only two years, they complemented each other personality wise, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She felt a pat on her shoulder from the makeup person.

"I'm going to go take a break for a bit. That should give you some time to eat. I'll be back, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

With that, the makeup person left, leaving her alone with Trent.

"I heard the photo shoot is going well thus far," he stated, pulling out a salad bowl, a bowl of fruit and a bottle of water, handing it to her.

She popped open the bottle, took a sip, and then began to get into her food. "So far, so good."

"I will say that I am excited about the new album. What got you to go in this direction of a darker theme?"

"I guess I wanted to try something new," she replied with a slight shrug. "The majority of the songs from my previous albums had a happy and encouraging tone. I figured if I switch it up and delve into a darker tone, I could really hit the hearts of my fans.

"All I can do is hope the album is successful in the end."

Trent leaned in towards her, placing his elbows on the table.

"Considering how successful your latest single has been, this album will shoot to number one in no time and you'll be the main attraction of the music and celebrity industry."

Amber giggled in delight. Trent's ability to be a clown always made her smile.

"We'll just have to wait and see, good sir."

[February 13, 7:30 PM, Criminal Affairs Department]

The group was gathered around a round table, each one of them looking over files and information. After a long day of investigating and helping the police deal with the persistent press and media stalking their every move, they were finally able to sit down and put the pieces they gathered together.

"So, what do we all know thus far?" Maya asked.

"Well," Phoenix began. "All three victims were celebrities, and they were all bludgeoned to death with a blunt object of some sort. There's no witnesses, no physical evidence or DNA left behind at any of the crime scenes."

"Kiley Prescott was killed jogging on a well-known path in the park, which she did every morning," Edgeworth stated. "Naomi Rollins was killed outside a salon, which she went to every Saturday, and Jessa Miller was killed in her own home."

"My guess is we're dealing with a meticulous killer here," said Franziska. "He knows how to blend in, and judging by the crime scenes of each victim, he follows them for a while and studies their habits."

"How are we going to catch this guy without any witnesses or solid evidence to rely on?" Maya asked.

"It's a game of cat and mouse. We chase him until we catch him," Edgeworth replied.

"Excuse me?"

The group looked to see a man in his mid thirties with short, pale hair, brown eyes and wearing a business suit, holding a tabloid magazine in his hand.

"Is there a Detective Gumshoe here?"

The detective stood up from his seat. "That would be me, pal."

"My name is Trent Ashford. I'm an entertainment manager. You're investigating the Jessa Miller case, correct?"

Gumshoe nodded in response.

"Is there a place we can talk in private?"

"It's okay. We're all working this case," Franziska replied.

Trent nodded in response. "Okay. I have a client waiting in the other room. She received a message just recently and she freaked out. I brought her here and told her everything would be okay."

"Where's the note?" Phoenix asked.

Trent handed him the folded up magazine, and Phoenix opened it to see a message written over the article of Jessa's murder, and read it out loud for the others.

"Jessa is dead. You were the one who instigated this. You ruined me. I will ruin you."

Shock flowed through the group, and Phoenix handed the magazine to Gumshoe.

"Can you call your client in?" Franziska asked.

Trent nodded and went into the waiting room. A minute later, he returned with his client following behind him. Shocked looks formed on their faces when they saw that the client in question is none other than Amber Brooks, save for Edgeworth and Franziska. They glanced at each other, speechless, with Edgeworth's throat going dry. When she saw them, she paused and felt her heart stop dead in its tracks.

 _Oh my God. I don't believe it. It's really him.  
_

* * *

 **End Notes:** The next chapter will be out within a few days. Check back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** My deepest apologies for not updating this sooner. I had been real busy with work, from transitioning to the pharmacy full time plus working an eight day streak to cover vacations before I finally got two days off in a row. So, to make up for that long wait, I have decided to post this chapter and the next chapter today. Two other technicians will be going on vacation soon, starting around this week. Despite that, I'm hoping the schedule will be straightened out and I'll have some form of stability. Here is the third chapter of _Turnabout Obsession_. Enjoy! _  
_

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Reunited_

"Do you know him, Amber?" Trent asked as he and the others, save for Franziska, glanced between her and Edgeworth.

"Y-yes. K-kind of," she replied, tearing her gaze away from the prosecutor and looking at Trent. "We were teenagers at the time, though."

"I think we have more pressing matters to attend to," Franziska stated. "Why don't you take a seat, Amber?"

The young singer glanced at her and nodded, and on shaky legs, approached the round table and sat down with Trent sitting next to her.

"Before we get started, I want to say that Pearly and I are big fans of your work," Maya said with a smile and gesturing in Pearl's direction, who also smiled.

"I'm also a big fan of your work, Miss Amber," Gumshoe said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Amber chuckled and returned their smiles with one of her own. "Well, you're all very kind. I'm flattered."

Phoenix took a quick glance at Edgeworth, noticing the shock in his eyes before turning his focus back to Amber. "Anyways, we have a few questions to ask you."

She nodded. "I understand. I'll answer as best as I can."

"How well did you know Jessa Miller?"

"We spoke in between photo shoots and whenever we saw each other in public, but we weren't really friends."

"What about Kiley Prescott and Naomi Rollins?" asked Gumshoe.

"I didn't know them that well. They were newcomers in the modeling industry, but they appeared to be doing well based on how many shoots I've seen them do. Why are you asking me about them?"

"They were murdered too," Franziska replied.

Amber looked at her, shocked. "What?!"

"Hmm..." Edgeworth began. "Based on these murders and the threatening message that Amber received, the killer has a fixation on her.

"Which means we have an obsessed stalker on the loose."

"Maybe we should take her off the streets until he's caught," Phoenix suggested.

Amber gave a look of uncertainty. "That's going to be impossible."

"What do you mean by that?" Edgeworth asked.

Maya's eyes lit up. "That's right. You're in the process of promoting your latest album."

"With her new album and accompanying music video for her latest single scheduled for release soon, she'll be out in public a lot," Trent stated.

"I know how dangerous this is, but I can't afford to let my fans down," Amber said.

"With all due respect, Miss Amber, this is the best option if we are to ensure your safety," Gumshoe said.

She shook her head. "I'm not stopping my life just because some psychotic lunatic is out there. I have an album to promote, and I'm not going to let this guy be the reason why my fans become disappointed." She turned to Trent. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With those words, she stood up from her seat and proceeded to leave the building.

Conversation broke out among the group over deciding what to do next. Amongst the discussion, Franziska nudged Edgeworth in the arm, catching his attention, and gestured towards the direction Amber went. With a nod and determination, Edgeworth stood up from his seat and took off after her, with Franziska watching and Maya and Pearl taking notice.

He followed her, making his way outside, and saw her making her way towards the parking lot.

"Amber!"

When she didn't hear him, he ran over to her, stopping her by standing in front of her. She lowered her gaze to the ground, unable to look at him without her emotions spiraling out of control.

"This is a surprise. I never thought I would see you again after all this time, Miles, especially under these circumstances."

"Amber, you left me all those years ago, and I never even got so much as a goodbye from you. Why?"

His words stabbed her in the heart as she forced herself to look up at him, fighting the tears that were begging to form. "I-I didn't want to leave, but you and I both know that your mentor wouldn't have approved of me or our relationship. Not to mention you were already under so much pressure of being "perfect in every way" for him."

He let out a sigh. "Yes. I know that, but this," he gestured to her and then to himself with his finger, "wasn't over for me."

"It wasn't over for me either, but considering the circumstances back then, I didn't have much of a choice. Also, with Manfred influencing you in every aspect possible and what you became as a result of that, it got me wondering if you would ever miss me at all."

He took a couple steps toward her in an attempt to close the gap between them, but she stepped back.

"I can't let you get too close. It's going to be a frenzy if any of the paparazzi catch us. I'm sorry, Miles."

With that, she walked right past him, getting in her car and driving away. He wanted to go after her, but his legs were refusing to move. All he could do was watch as she drove away into the night.

 _I won't give up on this. I'm not going to lose her again._

[February 13, 8:01 PM, Brooks Mansion]

She went through the front door of her home, shutting and locking it before leaning back against it. Her heart was pounding madly within the confines of her chest, ready to burst out of her ribcage at any second. She could feel her body trembling, her legs ready to give out from beneath her. With a deep breath, she dug into her purse for her cell phone and dialed Katie.

"Amber?"

"H-hey," she replied. "Can you come over for a little bit? I really need some company."

"Sure. Is everything okay? You sound anxious."

"I'll explain it when you get here. Just get here as soon as you can."

"Okay, honey. I'm on my way."

With that, Amber ended the call and made her way to the living room on trembling limbs. Sierra and Nadia took notice of her and joined her once she sat down on the sofa.

 _Get here soon, Kate. I really need you._

She heard a knock on the door ten minutes later, and when she answered it, she was relieved to see that it was Katie.

"Sorry, Amber. I came here as soon as I could."

She nodded. "It's okay. Come on in, Kate."

The auburn-haired woman nodded and made her way inside to the living room with Amber following suit, sitting down on the sofa.

"So, what's going on with you, Amber?"

Amber let out the breath she had been holding for a short time. "Two things are going on. I'm sure you caught the news of Jessa Miller's murder already."

Katie nodded. "I did."

"Anyways, her killer is coming after me next. He left me an eerie message in a tabloid magazine."

A shocked look formed on Katie's face. "What the hell does the killer want with you?"

"I don't know, and that's what I need to figure out."

Katie nodded. "And the second thing?"

"I ran into an old face of my past when I went to the police station earlier this evening, and in honesty, I never thought I would see him again after all this time."

"Who?"

Letting out another breath, Amber reached into her purse, pulling out a small photo folder and handing it to her. Katie opened it to see a picture of Amber standing next to a man, and her eyes widened in shock when she recognized him.

"Isn't this Miles Edgeworth, the Genius Prosecutor I've heard so much about?"

A simple nod was Amber's response.

"When was this taken?"

Amber pointed to the bottom of the frame, and Katie saw the date engraved into it.

"This was during the summer you were in Germany. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"To be honest, it was one secret I was hoping I could bury for good, but after what just happened today, I don't think I'll be able to," Amber replied, ruffling her short, golden locks.

"How long were you with him?"

"For the whole summer. We met at a ball that was being hosted and we were both attracted to each other at first sight. While we clicked and went out on dates like a regular teenage couple, it was like he was never happy. My best guess it was because of his mentor and the influence he was putting him under."

"Ah. Manfred von Karma, the ruthless prosecutor," Katie said when it clicked in her mind.

Amber nodded. "In addition, I thought he would never accept me or our relationship, and with Miles turning out like him, I didn't think we would really last. I ended it when I left Germany, slipping away quietly."

"You didn't say goodbye to him?"

Amber shook her head. "I figured it would be best if I never saw him again, and that was how it was for nearly eight years. That is, until just recently.

"He was my first and only love. I never dated anyone else after that summer passed."

The shock coursing through Katie continued to grow. "Wow, Amber. You're just surprising me more and more with this story."

"I figured it would," Amber said with a chuckle. "You should be honored, though. You're the first person I ever told this story to."

Flattery filled Katie's heart. "In that case, I am definitely honored."

"I've kept this bottled up for so long, and after what I went through today, I figured I should tell it to someone, and you're one of a select few that I trust. Thanks for hearing me out, Kate."

Katie nodded. "You're welcome, Amber. Anytime."

"I don't know what to do to best approach the situation, but the best thing I can do for today is let it go until tomorrow."

"Agreed. There's no sense in worrying about it when you can approach it fresh come tomorrow. If you need anything, you let me know.

"Anyways, I better get going. I have to be fresh for tomorrow, but I'll stop by tomorrow morning before I head off to work."

Amber nodded. "Okay. Thanks again."

She watched as Katie stood up and made her leave, leaving her alone with her dogs.

 _Let's hope I can stay calm enough to approach this tomorrow._

[February 13, 9:17 PM, High Prosecutors' Office, Room 1202]

Edgeworth sat his desk, staring at an old picture of him and Amber taken all those years ago. He kept this picture hidden away in one of his desk drawers, and had never taken it out until now. Memories of the time they spent together were flooding his mind, and he felt his heart beat madly for the first time in what felt like forever.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Franziska walking in, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well, ignorance is what I get for not keeping up with the celebrity gossip. I had no idea Amber had fulfilled her dream of becoming a singer," she stated.

Edgeworth chuckled. "You're not the only one."

"It is a surprise to see her again after all this time. I do wonder why she left and never told you."

"I think I already know why. It was because of your father. She was always timid and tense whenever we were together and whenever he was mentioned by name. It's a surprise our relationship lasted three months."

"With Papa out of the picture, you two could reconnect."

"We have the stalker and the media to worry about," Edgeworth pointed out.

Franziska waved her finger. "Yes, but just like in the courtroom, one has to take risks in order to reach their goals. Find some time to talk to her tomorrow, and since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I would also suggest getting her something."

She then stood up from the sofa and made her exit.

 _Maybe I should take her advice and give it a try._

[Date, time and location unknown]

Amber woke up from a long slumber. She turned around to see a shadow looming over her, and saw that it was Edgeworth. Not thinking twice about it, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close, proceeding to kiss him. Her hands reached to loosen the buttons on his shirt, while she felt his hands reach for the hem of her top, proceeding to pull it up over her head.

[February 14, 7:30 AM, Brooks Mansion]

Amber's eyes shot open and she shot up in her bed, the conclusion of a long, restless night. With a sigh, she covered her face with her hands and laid back down.

 _A dream,_ she thought. _It was just a dream, but it felt so real._

Her cell phone rang, interrupting her from her thoughts, and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, girlie. It's Katie. I made some breakfast, and I'm on my way down. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

She could hear Katie chuckle on the other end.

"I'm guessing you just woke up?"

"I did."

"You're so silly. Anyways, see you soon."

Amber ended the call and proceeded to stretch before getting out of bed and getting dressed. She changed into a white V-neck top, a pair of black jeans that were a little tight around her hips and a pair of spiked, knee-high, black leather boots. She then combed out her hair, deciding to leave it down and went downstairs to prepare some tea. She was giving Sierra and Nadia some treats when she heard a knock on the door, and when she answered it, she saw Katie carrying a plate wrapped in some foil.

"Good morning, sunshine," Katie greeted with a bright smile.

Amber returned the smile. "Good morning."

"I made some apple and cinnamon French toast. I figured something sweet with a little healthy vibe to it."

Amber nodded. "Sounds good. I made some green tea and added a little honey and lemon."

The two of them sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Damn. You look like you didn't sleep a wink," Katie pointed out, seeing the exhaustion in Amber's eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not going to lie," Amber replied, slowly chewing on her food. "I had a dream about Miles last night."

"You've been thinking about him since you saw him, and considering the look on your face, the dream must have been an intense one or at least had a hint of intensity."

Amber's cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink. She couldn't deny that fact even if she was able to. Since their brief reunion the night before, something in her sparked, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You got me there, Kate. The thing is, I'm reluctant to even approach the matter with him because of the rumors I've heard about him throughout the years. I don't even know what to believe."

"What happened at the station?" Katie asked.

"I was asked questions about Jessa and two other models that were murdered, and Miles and the group he was working with concluded that this killer has a deadly fixation of some sort on me," Amber replied. "I left the station when I made my point that I wouldn't stop my life just to go into protective custody, and he went after me, telling me it wasn't over. Unfortunately, I wouldn't let him come too close."

"Is it because of the stalker?"

"That, and the paparazzi. If any of the photographers caught wind of this, I don't know what it would do to my reputation."

Katie nodded. "I see your point, honey, but you can't deny the fact that you still love Edgeworth. It's the only reason you'd dream about him."

"I know."

"However, one thing I do know about you is your ability to protect your private life. When it comes to the media, you know how to handle them. You'll reveal everything when the time is right."

"Thanks, Kate."

"I better get going to work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Please be careful out there."

With a nod, Katie made her leave, and Amber proceeded to clean up before leaving for the photo studio.

[February 14, 8:56 AM, High Prosecutors' Office, Room 1202]

Edgeworth sat at his desk looking over some paperwork while drinking a warm cup of tea. He hadn't slept the previous night, as his mind was focused on Amber and whether or not she would be safe with the decisions she made. With a clever and calculated stalker on the loose, anything could happen.

The ringing of his cell phone snapped him out of his thoughts. "Edgeworth speaking."

"Sir!" Gumshoe yelled in on the other end. "Miss Amber has just arrived at Stylish Portraiture for her photo shoot. Security has been increased for her protection."

"Thank you, Detective. You and your men stay on guard."

"Yes, sir!"

He ended the call, and then remembered Franziska's words from the night before.

" _Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, you should get Amber something."_

Looking at his cell phone, he dialed a number.

"Hello? I'd like to place an order for a bouquet of pink roses, and if you could please deliver them to Miss Amber Brooks at Stylish Portraiture."

[February 14, 9:00 AM, Stylish Portraiture, Dressing Room 3]

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Amber?" Trent asked, eying Amber sitting soundly in a director's chair as she was getting pampered.

"I'm sure, good sir," she replied. "I'm not stopping my life in the middle of this huge promotion. I'm not afraid of this lunatic stalker, and I can hold my own."

"I just worry about you is all. You're my favorite client."

"I know, but I'll be okay."

They heard a knock on the door, and through the crack, Amber could see what appeared to be a delivery man.

"Come on in," she called.

The door swung open, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw that it was a delivery man, and he was carrying a bouquet of pink roses.

"Miss Amber Brooks?" he asked.

She raised her hand. "That would be me."

The delivery man handed her a clipboard and a pen, which she signed, and he gave her the bouquet.

"Enjoy."

He then left, and she smelled the roses, their scent consuming her nostrils.

"These are gorgeous."

"Who are they from?" Trent asked.

She saw a card sticking out of the side of the bouquet, and pulled it out to see something written on it. Trent loomed over her shoulder as she read the note.

 _I've missed you. I hope we get a chance to talk. Happy Valentine's Day, Amber. -M.E._

"M.E?" Trent asked, quirking a brow.

"These roses are from Miles Edgeworth," Amber replied.

"The prosecutor?" Trent asked, bewildered.

Amber nodded.

"What's your deal with him?"

"We do have a history together, but that's a story for another time."

"Especially since there's more important matters to attend to."

That sudden voice caused the two to them to look towards the door, and they looked to see Franziska standing in the doorway.

* * *

 **End Notes:** The fourth chapter will be up alongside this one. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Revisiting the Past_

A chuckle escaped Amber's lips. "Franziska von Karma. It's been a while. You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"It has been a while indeed, Amber," Franziska stated. "I was wondering if you would have a minute to talk."

She glanced up at Trent. "Only if my good sir manager can stick around for some moral support, especially considering I've struck his curiosity."

Franziska nodded. "We can do that."

"Trent, Franziska. Franziska, Trent."

Amber gestured to each of them with her finger as they said their names. Trent waved with an awkward smile, and Franziska bowed gracefully.

The makeup person pampering her patted her shoulders with both hands.

"I'm going to step outside and take a breather. I'll see you after you do your shoot, okay?"

Amber nodded. "Okay."

With a bow, the makeup person made her exit.

"Go ahead and sit down, Franziska."

She gestured towards a director's chair across from her, and Franziska sat down after shutting the door behind her.

"I know you didn't come to see me for idle chitchat and reminiscence, Franziska. So, let's get to the point."

Her business-like conduct intrigued Trent. He had never seen her like this before. Even when she was working, she kept her sweet, playful personality to add to the fun.

A chuckle escaped Franziska's lips. "You haven't changed in all those years, Amber. You're still as sharp as ever."

She took notice of the roses in Amber's hands. "I'm guessing my little brother thought of you this Valentine's Day."

Amber gulped as her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink.

"What is the deal with you and this guy, Amber?" Trent asked.

"I'll give it to you in a nutshell, good sir," she looked up at him, "we dated."

"WHAT?!" Trent looked bewildered.

Amber chuckled, a slight smirk forming on her lips. "I knew that was coming."

"When was this?"

"Before we both became the big shots we are today. It was during the summer I spent in Germany for my music internship. I was sixteen and he was nineteen. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. We were both attracted to each other."

"Speaking of which, that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Franziska said. "What happened all those years ago?"

"You should know why," Amber replied. "You're the daughter of the reason why."

She saw Franziska clutching her whip tightly, and was taken back down memory lane. In their younger days, she carried a riding crop and used it to strike the people around her with it. Seeing the whip in her hands made her think of how much she's grown up over the years.

"What do you mean by that?" Trent asked.

"Franziska is a Von Karma. I'm sure that name rings a bell."

"Wait, you mean she's related to Manfred von Karma?"

Amber nodded in response. "And he's the reason why I left in silence. I knew he wouldn't approve of me or the fact that I was dating one of his students. I figured it was for the best, especially since I was under the impression that he wasn't happy with me and that our relationship was for social standing."

"If I may," Franziska chimed in. "I do see your point in regards to my father and how my little brother was back then. However, he was happy with you, even though he hardly expressed it."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Amber asked.

"Whenever we had to spend time together, he would talk about you, and I knew he was in love with you."

Amber's heart began pounding madly in her chest as her mind turned into a jumbled mess. Was all of what Franziska was telling her really true, or was she pulling her leg?

"Still, rumors spread like wildfire throughout the press and media. It doesn't surprise me, knowing the man who raised the both of you."

"Doing anything to get a guilty verdict, even if it means getting your hands dirty," Trent stated, to which Amber nods.

Franziska is silent, her hands tightening into fists and her whip digging into her glove.

"I can understand why you and Miles are who you are today," Amber stated. "You two were under a lot of pressure to be perfect, but neither of you had to stoop to the level of the lying, cheating dog that was Manfred von Karma. Seriously, what the hell happened?"

Her tone surprised the young prosecutor.

"It's complicated," was all she could say.

"I will say this, Franziska. Your father was nothing but a heartless, narcissistic criminal who only gave a damn about himself, his reputation and his "perfect, spotless" win record."

Franziska flinched.

"However, you two can change. You just need to allow yourselves to."

A small smile formed on Franziska's lips. "That's one of the things my little brother and I love about you, Amber. You're not afraid to speak what's on your mind, especially if it gives those around you a challenge to overcome."

The blush on Amber's cheeks darkened, adding to Franziska's growing smirk.

"The fact that you're getting uneasy whenever he's mentioned tells me that you still love him after all this time."

After a brief moment of silence, Amber spoke.

"Even though you only knew me for a few months and haven't seen me in almost eight years, you still know me so well."

"As a woman who stands out from the crowd and has a personality that draws people in," Franziska waved her finger, "it isn't hard to figure you out. It's what makes you different.

"Now that the clouds have somewhat cleared up, will you take some time to talk to my brother?"

"If what you say is true, then I want him to show it. Have him come to me," Amber replied, to which Franziska responds with a nod.

A knock on the door is heard, and the door opened to reveal one of the photographers.

"We're ready for you, Amber."

Amber nodded. "Excuse me."

She hopped off her chair and made her exit, leaving Franziska alone with Trent.

"Guess there's some things about her that I don't know, despite knowing her for two years," Trent stated.

"She is a private person. She keeps the matters of her personal relationships to herself," Franziska said.

"It probably explains why the press hasn't had any luck getting any gossip surrounding her."

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. It was a pleasure meeting you, Trent."

With another graceful bow, Franziska made her leave.

"I should get going too," Trent muttered to himself.

[February 14, 10:09 AM, Stylish Portraiture, Front Entrance]

Edgeworth pulled up in the parking lot, seeing Phoenix, Maya and Pearl when he got out of his car.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya called, waving over to him.

He gave an awkward smile and wave before joining them.

"There's been police officers running everywhere, Mr. Edgeworth," Pearl stated.

"It has been a circus here today," Phoenix said, looking around the area.

Edgeworth chuckled. "It's no surprise. Amber is here, and with a stalker trailing her."

"There you are!"

The group took notice of Gumshoe running over to them.

"Officers have been stationed at the gate, entrance and inside the studio. We have been scrambling to ensure we had enough officers to cover the perimeter, but it seems like we've got it under control."

"Will Miss Amber be okay, Mr. Scruffy Detective?" Pearl asked.

"She'll be fine, Pearl," Gumshoe replied with an assuring smile.

A whip from out of nowhere caused everyone to jump back and Gumshoe to flinch as Franziska squeezed her way in.

"So, this is where you all are."

"Where else would we have been other than inside the building, Franziska?" Edgeworth asked with a slight smirk.

Franziska glared at him. "Anyways, I just got back from checking up on Amber. She's fine. It seems the stalker hasn't contacted her again, but I'm sure it's bound to happen again soon.

"However, we have something else to attend to." She looked at Edgeworth. "I think it's about time you shed some light on the romance you shared with Amber."

The others looked at him in shock just as he felt his heart stop dead in its tracks.

"Now that you mention it, Pearls and I did see you going after Amber when she left the station last night, Mr. Edgeworth," Maya stated.

"Is Miss Amber your special someone, Mr. Edgeworth?" Pearl asked with a hint of curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

Edgeworth felt his face go warm at her question.

Franziska nudged his arm. "Tell the story, Miles Edgeworth. These are your friends and family surrounding you."

He looked at her for a brief moment, and with a deep breath, begins to tell the story.

"This goes back about nearly eight years ago, when I was in the process of finishing my studies to become a prosecutor."

 _8 Years Earlier…_

[May 20, 6:36 PM, Scarlet Hall]

It was packed in the ballroom; the people who were present were dressed up and mingling with each other, enjoying themselves and having a good time. Standing off to the side, Edgeworth watched as the people mingled, a part of him feeling uneasy. Franziska was standing next to him, also watching.

"This is quite a gathering," she whispered, leaning towards him.

"Tell me about it," he whispered back.

Franziska glanced over to the other side of Edgeworth. "Papa, what is this ball all about?"

The elderly man standing next to Edgeworth opened his eyes, a hint of intimidation gleaming in them. "I received a special invite from one of my connections earlier this week. Those with future potential are here, and I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to present my fine students."

Pride swelled up in the two teenagers. It was a rarity that they ever got to be present in such events due to them studying full-time, and now, they were going to be known as the future prodigies of Manfred von Karma tonight.

When they looked up, they saw everyone staring up in the direction of the grand entrance.

"What are they all staring at?" Edgeworth asked.

"Look," Franziska replied, pointing at the entrance.

When Edgeworth looked up at the entrance, his heart fluttered at seeing a gorgeous, young woman coming down the staircase. She was in a strapless, white ballgown, and her blonde hair was in curls, topped off with a white flower band. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she topped off her entrance with a smile before blending in with the crowd.

"Edgeworth, Franziska, go mingle with the crowd. Mingling is good for a standing like this," Manfred instructed.

The two of them bowed before him and proceeded to disappear into the crowd.

Edgeworth took off in the direction the young woman disappeared to, and found her wandering the garden and admiring the scenery. He walked through the open door and slowly approached her, catching her attention as she saw him from the corner of her eye.

He bowed gracefully before her. "Hello, miss. I'm Miles Edgeworth."

She returned the bow with one of her own. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Edgeworth. My name is Amber Brooks." _A handsome man like him, wanting to talk to me? I'm flattered._

"I couldn't help but notice you as you were coming down the grand staircase. You are one beautiful girl."

Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink. "Thank you."

"I was wondering if you would join me for a walk in this garden."

The intrigue surrounding her continued to increase. _I don't know if I should, but then again, I don't want to be rude._

"I guess I can accept that offer. It is nice out here, and the sky is clear tonight," she replied with a small smile.

He offered his hand out to her, and she took it without hesitation. Planting a light kiss on the top of her hand, Edgeworth began leading her down a path into the garden.

"You know, I wonder why a handsome man like yourself would approach someone as plain and simple as me."

He quirked a brow at her. "Plain and simple? Miss Amber, I believe there's more to you than that from seeing you walk down that staircase."

Amber chuckled. "I'm only here to complete my internship for my intended career path. My only concern is whether I'll make it or not."

"What are you aiming for?"

"Music. I want to become a singer. I've always been told that whenever I took the stage, I always dominated it and inspired the people around me. My dream is to make a difference in people through music, and becoming a singer is my best option to do that."

He nodded. "You'll make it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're determined, and that determination is what will get you to your goal."

Amber nodded, a part of her moved by his words. "So, what are you aiming for, Mr. Edgeworth?"

She asked that just as they came across an area planted with numerous, different color roses.

"I'm in the process of finishing up my studies to become a prosecutor."

"Ah. How close are you to completion?"

"Just a few months left."

"At least it's within your grasp. That's the important thing."

Her eyes lit up when they came across a gazebo in the middle of the garden adorned with pink roses.

"Well, this is a gorgeous sight to discover," Edgeworth stated.

"Yes. It's amazing," Amber said, a small smile forming on her face.

He turned around so that he was facing her. "Would you like to dance?"

Her smile widened. "Yes."

He took her hand, leading her into the gazebo, and the two began to dance just as the musicians standing around began to play a song for them. They took notice of them and laughed a little before looking back to each other and moving in rhythm and sync with each other. A few movements and twirls later, the two found themselves falling for each other.

"I would like to ask you something," Edgeworth said, staring into her hazel eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She was silent for a moment. "I believe it's possible. In fact, anything is possible if you put your heart into it."

With a nod, Edgeworth pulled away from her and she watched as he pulled one of the pink roses from the gazebo and handed it to her.

"This is something to remember this night by."

With a smile, Amber took the rose, only to be surprised to discover that it wasn't real.

"This isn't a real rose."

"As long as that rose remains unchanged, so will the feelings I've now acquired for you, Miss Amber Brooks."

Her smile widened as happiness began to course through her veins.

"I'm very flattered, Mr. Miles Edgeworth. If this is genuine, do you want to see me again after tonight?"

He approached her and took her hand in his.

"Yes," he replied, sealing it with a kiss on her hand.

 _Present Day…_

"We spent the next three months as a couple," Edgeworth explained. "We went on numerous dates, from picnics to dinners and even seeing shows at the theater. She even helped me with my studies, and as a result, I completed my studies.

"The thing is, I never got the chance to properly thank her for helping me and making me the happiest man alive. She left Germany before I had the chance, and I was heartbroken. I thought I had something promising coming alongside my future, but that changed when I found out it was over."

The others, save for Franziska, stared at him in disbelief.

"Wow, sir. For someone with a personality like yours, you didn't seem like the type to date," Gumshoe pointed out.

"I can picture it making the headlines in the press," Maya commented with a slight giggle, causing Edgeworth to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"How was she when you talked to her, Franziska?" he asked.

"She's still as sharp as ever," Franziska replied. "However, she knows about the rumors surrounding the both of us."

Edgeworth felt his heart stop dead in its tracks as he fought to keep a straight face, causing Phoenix to look at him with sympathy.

"But..." Franziska waved her finger. "I did manage to ignite her curiosity."

Edgeworth's eyes flashed with hope.

"Edgeworth, go talk to her," Phoenix suggested. "You still have feelings for her, and based on this curiosity buzzing about her, I think she still has feelings for you. Go find her and sort things out."

The prosecutor shrugged. "I don't know if she still does feel the same way about me."

"Give it a try, Mr. Edgeworth," Pearl suggested.

"Pearly is right," Maya said. "It wouldn't hurt to try, and I think you two are good together."

"Come on, sir," Gumshoe chimed in. "Patch things up with her. I'm sure everything will work out."

With a deep breath, Edgeworth reluctantly nodded.

 _I just hope things do work out._

[February 14, 12:41 PM, Stylish Portraiture, Studio 2]

"Okay. That's a wrap."

Amber breathed out a sigh of relief after the photographer took a final shot with her camera. She was in a black lace camisole top cut short to reveal her slender midriff, a black skirt that was short in the front and long in the back, black stockings with floral patterns, and a pair of black spiked, knee-high leather boots. This look was to reflect the dark tone for her latest album, and with the poses and facial expressions she had to do, it really brought out the dark theme she was attempting to express.

"You really have ventured into the dark side. This is why we can't have nice things, Amber."

A contented sigh escaped her lips as she turned her gaze to a familiar model, who was staring at himself in the large mirror standing off to the side.

"And this is why you never keep a girlfriend, Ed," she stated, gesturing to what he was doing with her finger.

"Hey. At least I can attract women."

She chuckled and shook her head as she watched him boast about his looks. Edward Fielding, who is a few months older than her entered the modeling industry shortly after she did, and the one trait that made him stand out was his belief that he was the most charming and handsome man on the planet. However, she, the other models and the photographers thought otherwise, and yet, he always obliviously wondered why he never got what he wanted half the time.

"I'm guessing you're going to be up next, Mr. Boastful. So, I will step aside so that you can take your place on the stage."

He turned to look at her. "Well, aren't you the sweetheart?"

"Hey. Though I am successful and popular, it wouldn't be fair of me to have the spotlight all to myself."

Once she stepped aside, she watched as he took his place where she was once standing.

"Have fun. Don't get too wrapped up with your looks, and I'll see you later."

"You and I both know I'm the most good looking person alive."

She chuckled and shook her head. _I know someone else who is more good looking than you, Ed._

When her mind trailed to Edgeworth, she thought about the conversation she had with Franziska earlier.

 _I wonder if he will come to me. I guess I'll worry about it when the time comes. I should probably have an officer escort me out now that I'm officially done for the day._

She saw an officer walking around and approached him.

"Excuse me. Can I ask a favor of you?"

[February 14, Location unknown]

Hands clenched tightly into fists as the mysterious shadow being stared at pictures of Amber taped to the wall. Words could not describe the fury they were feeling, and the attention that was now focused on Amber added fuel to the already raging fire burning within them.

 _Amber, you rotten, little bitch. Once you're in your grave, I'll have my revenge.  
_

* * *

 **End Notes:** The next chapter will be up soon! Check back!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** I do apologize for not having updated in two weeks. I've been busy with work and life, but the good news is that I passed my pharmacy exam and I am now a certified pharmacy technician. With my test out of the way, I can finally relax and thus, get back to writing again and updating this story until it's complete. As a special treat, here's the fifth chapter of _Turnabout Obsession_.

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Haunted_

[February 14, 12:53 PM, Stylish Portraiture, Backside Parking Lot]

Amber followed the officer outside to her Cadillac with her purse on her shoulder and her bouquet of flowers in hand. She would always enter from the front and leave from the back whenever she came in here, for it was a hidden area that the press didn't know about. They would always expect her to come out from the front since she always came in from the front, only to face disappointment in the end.

"I already have a couple officers ready to follow you on the road," he announced to her.

"Thank you. I do appreciate it. Let whoever is in charge know that I've left."

"We're already on that, ma'am."

Amber nodded. "Thanks again."

She then got in her car and glanced at her flowers before grabbing her phone and sending Katie a text message.

 _I'm done for the day. Come see me when you get off. I'll make dinner._

With that, she took a final glance at her flowers before starting the car.

 _Sorry about this, Miles. I'm just not ready to face you right now._

Following that thought, she drove out of the parking lot with two police cars following behind her.

[February 14, 1:19 PM, Stylish Portraiture, Studio 2]

When Edgeworth got into the studio, there was no sign of Amber anywhere. He flagged down an officer to find out where she went to.

"Is Amber Brooks still here?"

"She completed her photo shoot about a half hour ago and left," the officer replied. "We had two officers follow her out."

 _Damn it. I just missed her,_ he thought, a part of him feeling irritated that he didn't get to her when he still had a chance.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Edgeworth speaking."

"I need you back at the precinct, little brother," replied Franziska's voice on the other end. "The press has gotten out of hand again at the entrance and they're shorthanded."

He let out a sigh. "Okay. I'm on my way."

After he ended the call, he dialed Gumshoe's number.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth, sir?"

"Can you get a hold of Wright and have him do me a favor? Something came up at the precinct and I need to attend to it."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

[February 14, 5:03 PM, Brooks Mansion]

Amber carried a large pan of hot and ready Chicken Alfredo to the table in the dining room. Two plates and two sets of utensils were ready on the table alongside a basket of garlic parmesan breadsticks, a cold jug of homemade sweet tea and two empty glasses. Sierra and Nadia were in the living room, chewing on their dog toys.

She heard the doorbell, and when she looked up, she saw one of the officers entering.

"Miss Amber, you have a visitor."

Katie emerged from behind him.

"Am I late?"

Amber shook her head. "Not at all. You're just in time. Sorry about the security."

"Don't worry about it. It is what it is with the current circumstances."

"Thank you, Officer."

The officer tipped his hat and made his exit, leaving the two women alone.

"What did you make?" Katie asked, setting her purse down on the sofa.

"Chicken Alfredo with breadsticks. I also made some sweet tea. Help yourself."

Katie nodded and proceeded to get her share of food and fill her glass.

"How did the photo shoot go?"

"It went well. Security was increased all over the perimeter, and I had to have an officer with me at all times."

"You couldn't be out of sight, could you?"

Amber shook her head. "No. It will probably be this way until the killer is caught. However, the most important thing is that my shoots for promoting the album are done, and my schedule is free until the new fashion designs come in."

"I see," Katie said with a nod. "I think those new designs will be coming this way in two days. The timing is perfect since the video for your new single will have just been released. You can add to the promotion."

"I just hope the fans will enjoy the video when it is released."

"They'll love it. I'm sure."

She then checked her watch. "I better get going. With new designs coming in, I have an early day tomorrow. Mind if I take some of this home? I brought my own container."

Amber gestured towards the pot. "Help yourself."

She watched as Katie filled her container, and Katie gave her a big hug. "Thanks for dinner tonight. We should do something together when all this madness settles down."

"I would love that."

"How's it going with Edgeworth?"

"Honestly, I'm still being hesitant."

"You can't keep running from him."

"I know. It's only going to be a matter of time before I have to face him."

"It will be okay, Amber. Anything is possible if you believe. You taught me and all your fans that. To hell with the obstacles in your way. Just go with it."

Amber nodded. "I'll remember that. You be careful going home, okay? At least have one of the officers escort you."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

She then made her exit, leaving Amber alone with Sierra and Nadia.

 _I'm hoping this case will be solved soon. It's ironic that I can handle the tension of my career, but get uneasy on this matter despite making the decision to stand my ground and not be afraid of this lunatic._

She took the dirty dishes away from the table and washed them before heading to the living room to watch Sierra and Nadia play together.

 _Katie is right. I just have to believe and go with the flow._

[February 14, 5:27 PM, Lensation Picture Studios, Studio 4]

After wrapping up another photo shoot, well-known fashion model Natalie Harris was prepared to head home and turn in for another busy day come tomorrow. With the studio quiet and barren due to the photographers and managers being in another studio, she had the area to herself and had some personal time to recuperate from being surrounded by so many people for the past few hours. Little did she realize that someone else was in the area, watching her from the cover of the shadows.

As she was getting ready to leave to go home, she was struck on the head from behind and her assailant proceeded to bash her head in until she died.

 _You're going to be mine, Amber. Until I can reach you, these surrogates will do. They're just like you; gorgeous, successful and well loved by everyone, and I can't stand people like you. You're all going to hell._

With that thought, the assailant skillfully disappeared.

[February 14, 5:45 PM, Brooks Mansion]

The doorbell rang again, and the same officer from before entered the house again.

"You have some more visitors, Miss Amber."

She noticed the attorney and the two young girls she met the previous night.

"Mind if we come in?" she heard the attorney ask.

"Not at all. Come on in. I've made some food if you want to eat," she replied.

She could hear their stomachs grumbling from the doorway.

"That does sound nice. Thanks."

She proceeded to get plates for them. "Help yourselves. I have some sweet tea too. If you'd like, we can go to the living room."

She watched as they each got their fill, and she led them into the living room, where they gathered around the table in the center.

"You're the attorney and the two young girls I saw last night with Miles and Franziska. I never managed to get your names."

"I'm defense attorney Phoenix Wright, and this is Maya and Pearl Fey."

He pointed to the girls as he said their names, and something clicked in Amber's mind.

"Wait, you're the Phoenix Wright that's been buzzing around the media for saving the clients you represent?"

"You guessed it, Miss Amber," Maya replied with a huge smile.

"Well, it's an honor to officially meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

She also gazed at Maya and Pearl, studying their clothing. "I'm guessing the two of you are spirit mediums?"

"You know about spirit mediums, Miss Amber?" Pearl asked.

"I've heard a lot about them. Honestly, I find their powers intriguing. I would like to know more someday."

A smile adorned Pearl's face. "Mystic Maya and I would love to teach you!" A hint of excitement was expressed in her tone.

Amber returned the smile with one of her own. "Anyways, what brings you all here to my home tonight?"

"Is it alright if we talk to you about Edgeworth?" Phoenix inquired.

Her heart stopped dead in its tracks at the mention of his name.

"I'm guessing you've encountered him in court numerous times."

"I have," he replied with a nod. "However, there is more to it than that. I've known Edgeworth since elementary school."

His words piqued her curiosity. "What was he like back then?"

"Definitely not like how you've come to know him. He wanted to be like his late father, who was a defense attorney."

"So, what happened?"

She saw the color drain slightly from Phoenix's face. "Manfred von Karma."

A chill tore down her spine. He didn't need to say anything more; the name of Edgeworth's former mentor told her everything she needed to know.

"I get it, Mr. Wright. Manfred von Karma did something, and Miles got caught in his deadly web."

A nod from Phoenix confirmed her deductions.

"Edgeworth told us about the romance you two had," Maya stated. "You know, Manfred von Karma is out of the picture for good. You two could rekindle your relationship."

"I think you two are really good together, Miss Amber," Pearl said with a huge smile on her face. "Mr. Edgeworth is lucky to have you."

A slight blush adorned Amber's cheeks at her words. "I just don't know what to say to him."

"You'll figure it out," Maya said.

Phoenix's cell phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello? Wright speaking."

"Hey pal. Are you still at Amber's home?" Gumshoe asked from the other end.

"Yes, Detective Gumshoe. Is everything okay?"

"Turn on the television. There's something you need to see."

"Amber, can you turn on the television, please?"

She nodded and turned on the vast device before them.

" _Fashion model Natalie Harris was just found murdered in Lensation Picture Studios. She was bludgeoned to death similar in the matter of Jessa Miller, another model who was murdered just yesterday. Despite increased security at the studio, the killer still managed to slip in without being noticed and commit this brutal crime. Investigations are currently underway."_

Amber gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Do you need me at the crime scene, Detective?" Phoenix asked.

"Just get here as soon as you can," Gumshoe replied.

The matter was interrupted when the officer from before entered the house with an envelope in his hand.

"Miss Amber, this was taped to your mailbox."

He handed the envelope to her, and she opened it find a letter inside.

 _These murders are only the beginning. You're going to pay for ruining my life, and I was always so good to you._

She handed the letter to Phoenix, who looked at it.

"Mind if I take this with me?"

She shook her head. "Not at all, especially if it can help you catch this lunatic."

He looked at the girls. "Maya, Pearls, let's go."

"You all be careful, okay?"

He nodded, and the three took off to Lensation Studios.

[February 14, 6:05 PM, Lensation Picture Studios, Studio 4]

The rest of the gang was waiting when Phoenix, Maya and Pearl made their arrival.

"What did you find?" Phoenix asked.

"The killer managed to slip by security, and waited until Natalie was alone before attacking her," Edgeworth replied.

"Just as before, he didn't leave any evidence behind and kept his face concealed," Franziska stated.

Phoenix nodded. "Seems like he's getting bolder, and it's not just with this murder." He handed Edgeworth the letter Amber received. "He sent this to Amber just after Natalie's death hit the news."

Edgeworth shook his head as he read the letter. "My God."

"I'll have it processed for fingerprints. Maybe our killer might have gotten careless and left one," Franziska announced.

"What about Amber?" Maya asked.

"I think it's time we put her into protective custody," Edgeworth replied. "If the killer is escalating like this, we can't guarantee what he'll do next."

"Hey Scruffy," Franziska gestured towards Gumshoe. "Make sure security is tight at Amber's home. With an escalating killer on the loose, we're not taking any chances."

Gumshoe nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Franziska then turned towards Edgeworth. "You should go to her house and stay with her. We'll keep in touch if anything new comes up."

Edgeworth looked at her for a moment, and then nodded in response.

 _This will be my chance to talk to her._

[February 14, 7:00 PM, Brooks Mansion]

Amber was sitting on the couch in the living room, hugging her knees to her chest as she watched the ongoing news segment of Natalie's murder. She had changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, consisting of a simple white camisole top and matching pants. Sierra and Nadia were sleeping soundly in their beds in the corner of the room, curled up as if they were cats.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the door open, revealing one of the officers.

"You have a visitor, Miss Amber."

Her heart stopped dead in its tracks when she saw that her visitor was none other than Edgeworth.

"Hi, Amber."

"Hi, Miles."

It was only when the officer left that he could say what he needed to say.

"Not only am I staying with you tonight, but I have to tell you that you're being put into protective custody."

* * *

 **End Notes:** The next chapter will be out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Here is the sixth chapter of _Turnabout Obsession_. My apologies that it took so long. I'm in the process of transitioning from my old position at work to my new one as a pharmacy technician. Thus, my schedule will be changing in the process. Luckily, with the way the schedule is set up (plus me having covered vacation time), I managed to get three days off in a row. I figured I'd take advantage of it and post another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Protective Custody_

"I'm guessing I'll be in protective custody until the killer is caught?" Amber asked, studying her ex-lover's expression.

"Yes," he replied with a nod. "I'll be staying here with you until he is caught, and we've increased security around the house for precaution."

She nodded. "I understand. Let me at least let my friend Katie know what's up. She'll worry if she doesn't hear from me."

When he nodded his consent, Amber dialed Katie's number.

"Amber?" she heard Katie's voice on the other end.

"Hi Kate. I just have to let you know that I'm getting put into protective custody."

"What?!"

"Another model was murdered just recently. The killer is escalating, and there's no telling what he will do next. You better be careful out there. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be careful, hon. I do have a couple officers stationed at my place and I always have an officer with me whenever I go to work. If I notice anyone out of the blue, I'll let you know."

"I appreciate it, sweetie. Call me tomorrow just to check in, okay?"

"Will do. You got this, girl. This lunatic will be caught. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"And don't forget about Edgeworth. It's going to work out, one way or another."

"Thanks, Katie. I appreciate it."

With that, Amber ended the call and then proceeded to send Trent a text message.

 _Going into protective custody, good sir. Don't know if you've seen the news, but another actress was murdered. The authorities don't want to take any risks in case he escalates. Please be careful out there. It would kill me if anything happened to you._

He responded mere seconds after she sent her message.

 _I saw it on the news. I figured that was going to happen. I'll be careful. If you're safe, that's all that matters to me._

 _I will be safe. I can assure you that I won't let this bastard intimidate me in any way. Shoot me a text tomorrow to check in, please._

 _Sure thing, love. See you soon._

 _See you, good sir._

"Is everything okay?"

Edgeworth's voice snapped her back to reality.

She responded with a nod.

"I figured I'd let my manager know what's going on too. I texted him. I don't want him worrying about me too."

"I get it."

"Ever since he became my manager, we formed this real, tight bond that will never shatter no matter what gets thrown at us. When I became famous, he became my closest confidant."

Without saying a word, Edgeworth slowly approached her, stopping directly behind her and close enough to touch her. He wanted to hold her so badly, but hesitated out of fear of how she would react. She could sense how close he was, and felt her pulse quicken; out of all the men she encountered in her life, he was the only one to make her feel this way. Not even Edward and his flirtatious ways whenever they hung out together could compete with Edgeworth.

She stole a quick glance at him from over her shoulder. "Do you want to hold me, Miles?"

He felt his heart stop dead in its tracks; she knew the entire time, and judging by the look she had in her eyes, she wanted him to.

"May I?"

She responded with a simple nod, and with the acknowledgment, Edgeworth wrapped his arms around her waist, her back meeting his chest. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, relishing in the closeness. Eight years felt like an eternity, and now that she was back in his arms, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I missed you, Amber," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too, Miles," she whispered back.

[February 14, 7:30 PM, Criminal Affairs Department]

"He's at her house now?" Franziska asked the officer standing before her.

"Affirmative, Ms. Von Karma. Security has also been increased for her protection."

"Very well. You may leave."

"They're going to have to talk things out now," Phoenix stated, musing over the matter.

"This is the best and only chance they have, Phoenix Wright, and it was either now or never, especially if he wants another chance at their relationship."

"Will Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Amber be together, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked, tugging on her cousin's sleeve.

"No one knows for sure, Pearly," Maya replied. "However, with this opportunity Edgeworth has, they might have a chance despite the circumstances."

Phoenix patted Pearl's shoulder. "It will all work out, Pearls. I'm sure of it. The best thing we can do is wait and let things between them play out."

Gumshoe rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I still find it hard to believe that those two dated. Imagine the uproar of the public and the media when they get wind of it."

"The chaos would be insane," Phoenix said with a chuckle.

"Until our murderous stalker is caught, it's best that we keep quiet about them," Franziska announced. "I feel Amber will reveal it when the time is right. As what Phoenix just said, all we can do is wait and let the chips fall where they may. However, I have faith in my little brother. Now that their paths have crossed again after all this time, he'll do whatever it takes to ensure that she doesn't leave again."

She took a glance at the night sky from the nearby window.

 _Don't mess this up, Miles Edgeworth,_ she thought.

[February 14, 7:45 PM, Brooks Mansion]

Edgeworth had been holding Amber for what felt like forever. Neither of them moved since he wrapped his arms around her, with the faint scent of vanilla wafting from her hair and flooding his nostrils. If he could freeze this moment and live in it forever, he wouldn't have thought twice about it.

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted when his cell phone went off in his jacket pocket, and he heard Amber breathe out a sigh.

"Impeccable timing, especially when I was enjoying this. Go ahead and answer it. It might be Franziska or one of your colleagues."

Letting out a sigh of his own, Edgeworth pulled away from her and pulled his phone out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello? Edgeworth speaking."

"It's Franziska," replied a familiar, feminine voice on the other end. "Just checking up on how things are over there."

"Everything's okay so far. Security has been increased around the perimeter, and the killer has yet to make his next move."

"Okay. Also, are you communicating with her? You better be taking advantage of the time you have with her."

"I'm working on it. In fact, that's what I was doing when you called."

"Ah. Well, I'll leave you to it. You know the drill if something comes up."

With that, Edgeworth ended the call.

"Was that Franziska?" Amber asked, turning to look at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. She's just checking up on things."

"I figured as much. Curiosity always struck her when it came to you, especially when we were together all those years ago."

She slowly approached him and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What in the hell happened to you since I left, Miles? What did that bastard Manfred von Karma do to you?"

"He…" his voice cracked, and he found himself unable to finish his sentence.

"It's okay, Miles. You don't need to say anything else. I understand." Just the mention of von Karma's name was more than enough to unnerve her.

"I'm so sorry that I left you without even saying goodbye."

He gazed directly into her hazel eyes.

"I know why you left, but I wish you could have seen me one last time before you left. It wasn't over for me."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "It wasn't over for me either, but neither of us had much of a choice under the circumstances back then.

"I wanted to come to you, especially after Manfred got convicted of the crime he almost got away with, but I didn't know what to do."

His mind clicked at the conviction his former mentor received for the murder of his father. Despite his knowledge of the truth and that he no longer had to live in agony, there was still the aftermath of the damage to deal with.

"Despite that, I'm here now. You don't have to live in the darkness anymore. You're here to help me get through this ordeal. It's my turn to do the same for you."

She then pressed her lips against his in a soft, passionate kiss, sealing that promise and resurrecting the relationship that was believed to be gone.

[February 14, Location and time unknown]

Hands clenched into tight fists as they watched the premiere of Amber's music video from the television standing before them. When news came up of the video shooting up to number one, they chucked a nearby book across the room, just barely missing the television.

"You rotten little bitch. You're going to pay for destroying me," they muttered.

* * *

 **End Notes:** The next chapter will be out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Here's the seventh chapter of _Turnabout Obsession_. Since I don't go back to work until tomorrow, I decided to post this. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Seven: Rekindled Flame_

The kiss was broken by the eager, excited voice of the host, causing the couple to turn towards the television and watch the program.

" _The moment you've all been waiting for is here, ladies and gentlemen. Here's the music video for Amber Brooks' latest single, Eyes Wide Open."_

Amber tightened her hold on Edgeworth as they watched the video. Amber was dressed in the dark clothing she modeled for, singing the lyrics in a haunting, mesmerizing tone.

" _I could hear her breathing. No one believed me, no one believed me. I could hear those voices. So deceiving, so deceiving."_

The scenes shifted between her singing alongside her band, her singing by herself in the darkness with a hint of light to see her face and her walking down a darkened corridor.

" _Cool wind on my face, cool wind on my face. Do you know how it feels to be afraid? Lying there, frozen, with my eyes wide open. And do you know how it feels to find a trace? Of words unspoken, with my eyes wide open. I know your secret."_

Edgeworth could only stare in awe as the video played. Amber's beauty in the darkened theme and her voice as she sang was more than enough to pull him into her spell.

"What is this song about?" he whispered.

"It refers to someone watching you constantly, even in your sleep because you discovered a secret about them," Amber replied. "I figured that concept was a good introduction to the new direction I'm going."

"I'll admit that it is a good choice. This song and the theme does draw me in."

When Amber sang the final line of the song in a loud, powerful voice, the video ended with a fade to black with half of her face concealed by the darkness.

"Incredible video. You looked so beautiful," Edgeworth whispered.

She nodded. "Thank you."

" _And that was the premiere of the music video for Amber Brooks' latest video, Eyes Wide Open, and it related news, the video has shot straight up to number one within the first thirty minutes of its release. Music critics are going to be all over this."_

Amber covered her mouth in shock as Edgeworth tightened his hold on her.

"You did it, Amber. I knew you would."

"Thank you."

She then reached for the remote and switched the television off before turning around in his grasp so that she could face him.

"Can we go upstairs, please?"

He nodded and when he loosened his grip on her, Amber took him by the hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. The room was vast, with the king-sized bed placed in the back.

"Can you lock the door, please?"

When she heard the lock click in place, she turned around and approached him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Honestly, I've never done anything like this before."

Edgeworth felt his heart race within his chest. "What did you have in mind?"

"Since my music video shot up to number one, I figured we could celebrate. Just the two of us."

His heart threatened to burst out of his ribcage when he put it altogether.

"Are you sure about this, especially considering your stalker is still on the loose?"

She nodded in response as she slowly pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. You should know that feeling with the risks you take in the courtroom.

"Besides, don't you want me, Miles?"

Staring at her, Edgeworth knew the answer immediately. He did want her; he wanted to take her to her bed in the back and unleash the passion he felt for her. Even after all these years, his feelings for her never changed.

"I do want you, Amber. I want you so badly."

He then sealed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, and proceeded to loosen them. When she reached the last button, she moved her hands up to caress his broad, muscular chest, pushing his shirt off in the process. The last thread of Edgeworth's control snapped as he brought her legs up to his waist and walked his way over to the bed, carefully setting her down on the mattress.

He reached for the waistline of her jeans, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down before pulling them off her legs, revealing her black lace underwear. Amber reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards over her head, revealing her matching black lace bra. Kicking his shoes and socks off, Edgeworth climbed on top of her, using his knee to spread her legs apart as he pressed his body against hers.

Staring directly into his eyes, Amber reached for the belt around his pants and began undoing the buckle.

"Don't hold back with me, Miles. Unleash all the passion you have for me."

He pressed his forehead against hers as he reached for the clasp that held her bra in place.

"I plan to."

[February 14, 8:30 PM, Criminal Affairs Department]

"What are you thinking about, Franziska?" Phoenix asked, noticing the young prosecutor was lost in thought.

"I was just thinking about the last message Amber received from our stalking murderer," she replied.

"What about it?" Gumshoe asked, quirking a brow.

"They mentioned that they've always been so good to her. Judging from those words, it sounds like someone she knows or once knew in the past."

"Now that you mention it, that message has been bothering me too," Phoenix stated. "If that's really the case, they had to have been pretty close."

Gumshoe rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That could help us narrow down the list of suspects. The list does get shorter every day."

"I wonder who it could be?" Maya asked, holding onto Pearl's hand.

"Let's dig deeper into Amber's history," Franziska announced. "Maybe a name will pop up, and hopefully, something will click in Amber's memory."

Everyone else nodded and proceeded to investigate.

[February 14, Location and time unknown]

Within the walls of a bedroom, a young woman emerged from the cover of darkness with the light of a small lamp giving a dim glow to the perimeter. She stared at herself in the mirror before her, running her fingers through her long, red locks. To her left was a bulletin board with numerous photos pinned. Some of them contained old memories of her past, a few of which included Amber Brooks, and one had Amber all by herself posing with a huge smile on her face.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she gave a smile of her own to mimic Amber's own smile, but it quickly turned into a frown as a feeling of resentment began to course through her veins with some old words from Amber repeating in her mind like a track on repeat.

" _You're no longer the person I once knew. You're becoming too obsessive and getting way out of control. In addition, you won't acknowledge how badly you hurt me when you betrayed me and you acted like you did nothing wrong. I won't take any more of this. Our friendship is over."_

One of her hands clenched into a tight fist; she felt she did everything for Amber, despite the mistakes she made, and while Amber became successful, she was stuck with something menial and dealing with so many mixed emotions in the process.

 _That little bitch knows nothing about me. She and I were on the same level, and yet, she became more successful than me. What the hell made her so different that she reached the top and I didn't? Regardless of the reason, she won't surpass me in everything anymore. She'll pay for making me feel this way for so damn long._

Taking a thumbtack from the bulletin board, she proceeded to poke Amber's face out in the solo picture of her, specifying the intense anger and hatred she felt. Once she was done, she grabbed the gun laying on the side table nearby and proceeded to leave the room. Surrogates were no longer going to satisfy her; only eliminating the target of her fury would give her the release she craved.

* * *

 **End Notes:** This chapter is a short one, but we are getting close to the climax and ending. The song I used for Amber's single is the song of the same name by singer Ashlee Simpson from her album _I Am Me_. I am thinking about writing out the sensual scene between Amber and Edgeworth as a one shot/side story. So, be on the lookout for that. The next chapter will be out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** This is the eighth chapter of _Turnabout Obsession_. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Eight: Fury_

[February 14, 9:00 PM, Brooks Mansion]

Amber let out a long breath as she laid on her side in her bed, the sheet covering her up to her chest. Edgeworth laid next to her with the sheet covering him up to his waist, giving her a good view of his muscular physique. Her cheeks grew warm at the sight as images of what they had just done ran through her mind, and she felt her pulse quicken once again.

Placing his hand underneath his head for additional support, Edgeworth glanced at her and chuckled.

"Checking me out, aren't you?"

Her cheeks grew warmer at his question.

"I guess you could put it that way," she replied, her voice cracking partway.

Another chuckle escaped his lips. "Check me out all you want. You're the only woman allowed."

A small smile formed on her lips as she moved closer to him. "I bet a lot of women have taken notice of you throughout the years."

He shrugged. "According to Gumshoe, I do. I never really noticed."

Her eyes widened slightly. "How is it that you're oblivious to your appeal towards women? They must throw themselves at you."

He shrugged again in response, causing her to shake her head.

"As successful as I am, I can't ignore my appeal to men. Most of them are kneeling at my feet worshiping me like a goddess."

"As they should. You are a goddess, Amber."

With a slight chuckle, Amber laid her head down, resting her cheek on his chest. He then lifted his hand from behind his head and began to stroke her blonde locks.

"What's on your mind?"

Even after all these years, he still had the ability to read her, especially when she was bothered by something. That was one of the many things about him that she admired a lot.

"I was just thinking of everything that could possibly happen regarding this."

She gestured to him and to herself with her finger.

"You mean the public reaction to our relationship?"

She nodded.

"You should know how the media and paparazzi get, especially when there's hot gossip for them to get wind on. Anything they can find that will get some serious attention from the public is a dream come true for them, and most will twist the truth to add a little extra icing to the cake."

Edgeworth felt the pace of his heart slow down; he knew what she was talking about. With the reputation he obtained throughout his career path plus the rumors the media spread in the process, the paparazzi and media knew exactly how to twist things around and steer their audience away from the truth.

"To summarize it, I'm scared of what they will do if I reveal our relationship to them."

He brought his other hand to her chin and tilted it upwards so that her eyes met his.

"If there's one thing I'm certain about, you know how to handle things, especially when it comes to the truth. If the media tries to twist your words, you'll set them straight and make your fans see that.

"After seeing your music video earlier tonight, you have the ability to meet your challenges head on. If you're worried about this damaging your image, I can assure you that it won't. In fact, if your fans see that you're happy, they'll encourage it, regardless of any and all negative things the media will find."

Amber nodded slightly. "Thank you, Miles."

She then laid back down, resting her cheek on his chest once again.

"I don't ever want to be without you again."

Edgeworth continued running his fingers through her hair, massaging the back of her head with his fingertips.

"I don't want to be without you either, Amber. I made that mistake once, and I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't ever let you go again."

Another chuckle escaped her lips.

"You better not."

[February 14, 9:14 PM, Criminal Affairs Department]

"Ms. Von Karma, a report, ma'am," called an officer who had walked into the room, catching the attention of Franziska and the others.

"What is your report?" she asked.

"A shooting had occurred at a fashion show a few miles away from here."

The news shocked the group.

"Any injuries?" Gumshoe asked.

"One caught a bullet in the shoulder, but he'll make it," the officer replied. "A witness is here to testify what she saw."

"Who is the witness?" Phoenix asked.

The door opened, revealing a young woman with auburn curls and green eyes.

"This is Katie Lowell. She was working on set when the shooting took place. She's also the best friend of Amber Brooks."

Franziska nodded. "Come in and have a seat, Miss Lowell."

With a nod, Katie sat down in a nearby chair.

"Honestly, I never thought the bastard who might also be the same bastard stalking my best friend would pull this crap off," she stated.

"What can you tell us?" Franziska asked.

"It was around nine when he came around in a motorcycle and just started shooting. One bullet barely missed me, but another bullet caught the man standing next to me. To make it worse, Amber also knows him."

"Who is he?" Phoenix asked.

"Trent Ashford. He's Amber's manager."

The hearts of the group stopped dead in their tracks.

"Amber's going to be devastated, Nick," Maya stated.

"We'll have to tell her. She'll worry if she's not aware of what's going on," Katie announced.

"Miss Lowell, I would like to ask you something," Phoenix said.

The young girl turned towards the defense attorney.

"Based on all the information we have put together, we think Amber's stalker is someone she knows or once knew. Has she spoken of anyone at all?"

Katie shook her head. "No, and I can't think of anyone that would hold such a huge grudge like this against her."

She thought on it a little more, and then something clicked.

"However, I do remember her telling me a story dating back to her college years. She was friends with somebody she knew since high school, but things went downhill when they were in college and she had to end the friendship. Unfortunately, she didn't mention a name. From what I can remember, it was a memory she wanted to erase completely."

"It seems like another clue. Maybe we should ask Amber," Maya suggested.

"We need to tell her what happened to Trent anyway," Phoenix stated.

With everyone in agreement, Franziska dialed Edgeworth's number.

[February 14, 9:35 PM, Brooks Mansion]

Amber and Edgeworth were in the process of getting dressed from their interaction when Edgeworth's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Edgeworth speaking."

"It's Franziska. Can you put me on speaker? I need to talk to Amber."

He pushed the speaker button and turned towards her.

"It's Franziska. She wants to talk to you."

Amber nodded after fixing her shirt.

"Franziska?"

"Amber, I need to talk to you. Your friend Katie is here. Apparently, another incident had occurred. There was a shooting at a fashion show."

Amber covered her mouth. "What happened, Katie?"

"Your little stalker friend took a shot at the fashion show I was helping out with. Trent was here with me and he caught a bullet in the shoulder. It shattered his collarbone, but it's nothing serious. He's going to be okay."

Tears began to form in Amber's eyes. "What about you? Are you okay?" she asked while attempting to calm herself.

"I'm fine, honey. I didn't get hurt."

"Amber, it's Phoenix Wright," replied a masculine voice. "We've come to the assumption that your stalker might be somebody you know or once knew."

Amber quirked a brow at the statement.

"What made you guys come to that assumption?" Edgeworth asked.

"In the last message she received from the stalker, they said that they've always been good to her," Phoenix replied.

Edgeworth nodded. "You have a point there."

"Amber," Katie called. "About a couple years ago, you told me a story involving a former friend whom you dissolved your friendship with. It's a possibility that they're the stalker. I know that was a memory you wanted to forget, but you must remember it. It's the only way this will stop."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Miss Amber?"

She went over to unlock the door, revealing one of the officers standing in the doorway.

"An envelope was just sent to you. Here it is."

He handed her the envelope before taking his leave back to his post.

"Amber just got another envelope," Edgeworth announced. "She's opening it right now."

He watched as she opened the envelope, and she pulled out pictures.

"Take a look at these, Miles," she said, handing them to him.

He took the pictures from her, and looked to see that they were pictures of her with her face ripped off.

"What's in the envelope, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska asked.

"They're pictures of her with her face ripped out," Edgeworth replied.

Looking at the pictures, something clicked in Amber's mind.

"Hold on. I'm starting to remember something."

"What is it, Amber?" Franziska asked.

Through the haze of her memory, an old face of her past popped into her mind, and she felt a shiver tear through her spine as old memories she thought she buried began to resurface and play like a movie.

"My God. I seriously thought I wiped her out of my life."

"Who?" Miles asked.

She felt a bitter taste on her tongue as she gave her reply.

"Her name is Dakota Mabrey."

* * *

 **End Notes:** I'm thinking of posting the next two chapters (which will complete the story) tomorrow. Just depends on how I'm feeling by then. Check back!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Here's the ninth chapter of _Turnabout Obsession_. Enjoy! I meant to post this earlier, but I had some errands to run. Better late than never!

* * *

 _Chapter Nine: Confrontation_

"I knew Dakota since high school," Amber explained. "However, a situation occurred in college that caused a rift in our friendship and when she started developing this strange fixation on me, I cut her out of my life.

"She did have some issues that started in her childhood. Family instability, abuse, and as a result, she developed this strong desire for acceptance, even if it meant going with the wrong crowd. I took notice of this in college when she got with a guy that I knew was no good for her, especially with her going through a depressive phase at the time, and it went downhill from there.

"She then dropped out of the college she attended while I kept going and finished up my curriculum. I tried to help her, but she wouldn't accept it, and I decided it wasn't worth my health and well-being."

"After hearing your story, if she is our killer, she snapped out of jealousy, most likely from watching you blossom into a swan, Amber," Franziska stated. "It was just one mistake after another due to that longing for acceptance."

"I haven't spoken to her in two years," Amber stated. "After I cut her out of my life, I thought I was done with her. I didn't count on her issue escalating to this."

"We're going to head over there. I'll make sure the security is tight. You two be careful."

With that, the call ended.

"I'll be damned. I knew she needed help, but I never calculated how serious her issue was. I didn't know she would become so obsessed with me."

"You're not to blame for this," Edgeworth stated. "Dakota is the one with the issues, not you."

"I know. I know there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just a symbol of what she wants to be, but can't be."

"Exactly. Before you can make other people happy, you have to make sure that you're happy with yourself."

Amber nodded. "My experience with Dakota taught me that. I had to learn it the hard way, but it was a lesson I needed to learn one way or another."

Suddenly, there came the sound of something being slammed from downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Miles asked.

"I have hidden cameras placed around the perimeter. Let me check."

Amber went to her laptop placed in the corner and looked at the footage.

"Someone's here. They got past the police officers."

He then grabbed a hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Whatever you do, stay with me at all times. I'm not losing you again. Do you hear me?"

Unable to find any words, Amber simply nodded, and followed silently beside him as they began their search for Dakota. Slowly and surely, they went from room to room, searching every nook and cranny they could find. When they stumbled across another bedroom and began searching towards the back, a woman appeared from behind Amber and pointed a gun to her head.

"You little bitch. You're going to pay for what you did."

Her words caused Amber to freeze in her tracks and Edgeworth to spin around so that he was facing her, his eyes meeting a pair of bright green eyes accompanied by long, soft black locks that was swept over her shoulder.

Amber closed her eyes for a few seconds and let out the breath she was holding.

"It's been quite some time, Dakota."

Her greeting confirmed the assumptions he and his friends put together; Dakota Mabrey was in fact the killer and her stalker.

"Ms. Mabrey, is it? What do you hope to achieve in harming Amber?" he asked.

"I couldn't achieve my goals because of her," Dakota replied, shooting a death glare at the prosecutor.

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you," Amber stated, taking a small gulp in attempt to stay calm. "You dodge the blame and take that frustration out on other people."

She cringed slightly when Dakota pressed the barrel of the gun against her skull.

"You got everything and I was left with nothing, Amber. I'm taking back everything you took from me."

"She didn't take anything from you, Dakota," Edgeworth jumped in. "You gave up and thus, threw away what you had. She had nothing to do with the mistakes you made."

Dakota shot a glare at him.

"You don't know a damn thing about me and what I've been through, mister!"

"Actually, I can identify with you."

A spark of realization flickered in Amber's hazel eyes, and he nodded when he took notice of it.

"Like you, I let myself be steered down the wrong path, which led me to who I've become now. However, I didn't let the mistakes I made define my future. I had a moment where I ran off like a coward, but I returned and faced it.

"I had nobody but myself to blame, and that's also the case with you, Ms. Mabrey."

Dakota tightened her grip on the gun.

"I loved you, Amber. I really did. I don't see what I did that caused you to abandon me."

Amber let out a sigh. "You refused to let me help you and you refused to acknowledge your mistakes, Dakota. You hurt me so bad with your betrayal and I refused to take any more abuse from your actions. That's why I left. I chose to face my fears, while you chose to run from yours and make the same mistakes over and over again.

"You didn't love me. You were obsessed with me."

"Besides," Edgeworth intercepted. "She loves me now."

A shocked look formed on Dakota's face as she pointed the gun in his direction. "What the hell did you just say?"

"She loves me, and she told me so when we slept together earlier in the night," he replied.

She alternated pointing the gun between Edgeworth and Amber. "No way. How is it you end up having any guy you want? I always get the losers."

"That's because you end up with the wrong men for the wrong reasons," Amber stated. "Who gets into a relationship with someone just to counter a depressive phase?"

The fury in Dakota grew.

"Is what he just said true?"

Amber was silent for a moment, biting her bottom lip to suppress her growing anxiety, and she noticed Edgeworth nod to her.

"Yes. It's true. We did sleep together."

That caused her last thread of dignity to snap within her. Her emotions clouding whatever judgment she had, Dakota grabbed Amber by her shoulder, pulling her down to the floor and ready to kill her with the gun. As she raised her hand that held the gun, Edgeworth grabbed her from behind and subdued her, wrestling her down to the floor. He managed to grab the gun from her hand, and then cocked back the lever, pointing it at her.

"Don't move," he spoke in a stern tone as Amber managed to get up from the floor.

"Go ahead, mister. Kill me. You have that right, and you'll be doing me a favor."

After staring at her in silence for a moment, Edgeworth pushed the lever back into the cylinder.

"No. You're going to get the help you need, whether you want it or not."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Amber nod as she slowly got back up on her feet.

"I agree. Death is the cowards' way out, and I refuse to see you attempt to avoid your punishment. You will atone for your crimes."

"Amber!" Franziska called from the other side of the house.

"We're in here!" Amber called back.

The door then burst open, revealing Franziska and the others. An officer then approached Dakota and placed her hands behind her back before handcuffing them.

"Was our assumption correct?" Franziska asked.

Amber nodded. "Yes. Dakota is in fact the killer and my stalker."

Franziska gestured towards Gumshoe, who nodded and proceeded to escort her out of the room. She then approached Edgeworth, who handed her the gun.

"I'm guessing she tried to use this on the both of you?"

He nodded. "I did subdue her when I got her to drop her guard."

"Impressive."

She then turned towards Amber.

"It's over now, Amber. You don't need to worry about her anymore."

Amber nodded and stole glances from the others.

"Thank you all for everything."

* * *

 **End Notes:** I will be posting the final chapter alongside this one. I'm really excited for this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** This is the final chapter of _Turnabout Obsession_. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Ten: A New Beginning_

[February 16, 9:20 AM, District Court Entrance]

"Amber!"

Trent came over towards his client, who was in the middle of talking to Edgeworth.

"Don't push yourself too hard. You don't need that wound opening up again." She pointed at his injured shoulder.

"I'm fine, love. This won't stop me from completing my duties."

The two of them laughed in unison, with Edgeworth chuckling slightly on the side.

"Anyways, Celebrity One wants to do a segment with you on the stalking event. I hope you don't mind, but I told them yes."

Amber glanced over at Franziska and Gumshoe helping the officers keep the paparazzi in line and at bay.

"We have hair and makeup people coming in a bit, and apparently, there's also a talk about Sixty Minutes."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Trent?"

"Don't be so nervous, Amber. Talking about this is performing a public service. Stalking in a major issue in this country. It will definitely add to the inspiration you already bring to your fans."

His cell phone rang in his hand, cutting the conversation short, and he excused himself to take the call.

"Sounds like you're going to be busier than ever with this and the promotion of your new album," Edgeworth stated.

"Seems that way, but I don't mind, especially if it means bringing encouragement to my fans."

He noticed her getting lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I kind of wished things could have been more normal, especially when we met all those years ago. If not for Von Karma, this wouldn't have turned into an on off relationship," she replied.

"Maybe so, but regardless of what happened in the past, we're here now."

She nodded. "That is true."

"Speaking of which, where do we go from here?"

"I don't want this to end. Honestly, when I left Germany, it wasn't over for me. Guys threw themselves at me throughout the years, including a model I became friends with easily, but they couldn't make me feel the way you do.

"When I saw you the night I received that first threatening message, that feeling I thought was forever lost came back."

"Is that model the one you mentioned to me the other night? The one who claims he's the pretty one?"

"That's right. He does drive me crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edgeworth chuckled. "I don't want this to end now that I have you back. I'm sure the media have their speculations put together from what they're already seeing."

"I'll clear all the fog when I do my interview. Celebrity One is getting an exclusive interview from me tonight at six. Make sure to tune in."

"Will do, love. I was going to gather with Phoenix and the others tonight anyway. This will work perfectly."

"Miles Edgeworth! We have to go!" Franziska called.

"Amber, we have to get going," Trent whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "I'll be right there. Anyways, I'll call you later when my schedule is finally free."

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you later, love."

Edgeworth then placed his hand on her shoulder, and Amber rested her cheek on top of his hand in an affectionate manner. After they exchanged smiles, Edgeworth took off to join Franziska and the others, and Amber couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

 _I guess this was fate after all,_ she thought.

[February 16, 6:00 PM, Wright & Co. Law Offices]

"Hurry up, guys! The show is about to start!" Maya announced as she sat down on the sofa with Pearl sitting next to her. Phoenix, Edgeworth, Franziska and Gumshoe also gathered around the couch, finding spots to sit and getting comfortable. Once everyone was in position, the show started airing with its opening theme.

" _Hello everyone and welcome to Celebrity One! It's only here that we get up close and personal with your favorite celebrities from all over the world! I'm your host, Glenn Sullivan, and tonight, we have a special treat for you all!"_

Pearl squealed in delight, and Maya wrapped her arm around her shoulders in a semi-hug.

"We'll see her soon, Pearly," she said, a hint of excitement in her tone.

" _Our chosen celebrity for tonight captured our hearts with her debut album and continues to enrapture us today. However, she's had one hell of a ride with not only the promotion of her latest album, but also being trailed by an obsessed stalker. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome to Miss Amber Brooks!"_

Another squeal escaped Pearl's lips as Amber stepped out from backstage and waved to everyone in the audience with a huge smile on her face. Her chosen attire consisted of a black off-the-shoulder top, a simple pair of jeans and silver heels. She then shook Glenn's hand and sat down in the chair across from him.

" _A pleasure to have you here, Amber."_

" _The pleasure is all mine, Glenn. It's great to be here. Any questions you have, I'm willing to answer."_

"She's truly a sight to behold," Edgeworth stated.

"Agreed, sir." Gumshoe rubbed the back of his head.

" _To start off, can we get a summary of what happened while you were being stalked?"_

Amber responded with a nod.

" _It started with her sending me a threatening note after the murder of Jessa Miller, and it escalated to the point where I had to be put into protective custody. She did get past security at my home and threatened me, but I had the help of Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and she was taken down before she had a chance to hurt me."_

" _I see. Speaking of Mr. Edgeworth, there's a lot of speculation flying around involving the two of you."_

" _And I would like to clear that up for all of you. We are in a relationship."_

Her revelation shocked Glenn and the audience.

"I bet everyone else that's watching at home are in shock too," Franziska stated, stealing a quick glance from Edgeworth, whose face started flushing a slight shade of red.

" _It goes back about eight years ago before he became a prosecutor. He was nineteen and I was sixteen when we first met in Germany."_

The blush on Edgeworth's cheeks darkened to a deeper shade of red as she went on to explain their story.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you're blushing!" Pearl exclaimed, taking notice of the prosecutor.

"That's what happens to a person when they're in love, Pearly," Maya stated.

Phoenix and Gumshoe patted him on the shoulder.

Franziska chuckled. "It has been a while since I've seen my little brother this embarrassed. Now that Amber is back, I'll be able to see that more often."

Edgeworth shot a glare at his sister, his face flushed to the color of a tomato.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do once she's done with her interview. Make the most of the time you have with her since you're both busy bees with your careers," Phoenix suggested.

"I intend to, Wright. Eight years is a lot of time to catch up on."

[February 16, 8:30 PM, Edgeworth Mansion]

He was lying in his king-sized bed, typing away at the laptop on his lap. He was cladded in a simple pair of pajama pants, his muscular physique visible. When he heard his bathroom door creak, Edgeworth looked up to see Amber emerging, dressed in a silk, cream-colored camisole nightgown.

"Still working at this hour?" she asked.

"Just putting in some finishing touches on this case I'm working on. It's finally done," he replied, shutting his laptop and setting it on the side desk.

With a small smile, she made her way over to the bed, lying down next to him and proceeding to caress his bare chest. He breathed out a sigh; only she could make him turn to jelly in seconds, and it only took one simple gesture from her.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, love," she stated, her gaze focusing on his face.

He turned to look at her. "I know, and we have to make the most of the time we have since we only have tonight and early morning together."

"How should we start?"

He then rolled over so that he was on top of her and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her neck. She let out a small moan, her hand finding the back of his head as his hand found her shoulder, pushing the strap of her nightgown down her arm.

"I'm content with doing this all night," she said in a husky tone.

He smirked against her skin and then looked up at her.

"If that's the case, then I hope this night never ends."

He sealed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and it wasn't long before they became lost in each other.

* * *

 **End Notes:** And that concludes _Turnabout Obsession_. I really had a blast writing it despite it taking me two years to complete it. Also, I am really happy to have completed a chapter story in my lifetime. In my years of writing, I have written so many stories only to never finish them and thus, abandon them. So, it's really exciting for me to have reached this point. Besides the _Criminal Minds_ inspiration, this story was also inspired by actual events that I went through three years ago with a former friend whom I've erased from my life and cut all ties with. Be careful who you trust, because the wrong people can pull the rug out from underneath you and not be sorry about it. True friends will always be there for you, no matter what occurs in their time.

As for where I go next, I have some ideas in mind for projects, but I'm focused primarily on a _Persona 4_ project thanks to my playing _Persona 5_ and attempting to finish it. I have an idea for a _Persona 5_ story in mind, but I want to wait until I finish the game first before I dive into it. I also have ideas for some one-shots and a flash fic project. So, based on all of that, I'll put together a game plan and then go from there. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and check back for the next update!


End file.
